One More Chance
by Ayaka620
Summary: In the final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are sent to an island with the rest of their classmates for their N.E.W.T.S. Feelings begin to surface between Harry and Hermione but many unexpected events happen and change their fates altogether.
1. The NEWTS surprise

One More Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hello this Ayaka620…maybe you've read my other story **_Missing Piece_**, also an H.P. fic, which is still in the process of being finished, but I'm here with another story for all of you. During the story the P.O.V. rotates between Hermione and Harry so hope you don't get confused. (If you see this   it means I'm switching P.O.V) Also I hope you enjoy it and please be nice when you're reviewing.

*~* * *~*

Chapter 1

I glanced around the table and saw my two best friends, Hermione and Ron. We've been together ever since the first day we meet on the train to Hogwarts and now we're coming to our final year at Hogwarts. I knew from the moment I meet them, we would be best friends and now here we are… I smiled to myself and stared at the two of them with pride. The summer had passed by so fast. Hermione and I have stayed here at the burrow the whole summer and tomorrow we start our last year at Hogwarts.

"Good morning everyone!" Mrs.Weasly announced.

 "I expect that we'll be receiving our Hogwarts letters soon." Hermione said. 

Just as Hermione predicted Pig flew through an open window and landed on the table with a bunch of packaged letters in its grip. Ron took the letters from Pig and distributed each of the packages to its rightful owner. 

Hermione was the first to open her letter. I watched her do so as her expression on her face became over-joyed. 

"What is it?" I asked Hermione.    

Hermione carefully pulled out a Head Girl pin and showed it to all of us. She began to blush in excitement and two small tears came down from the cornors of her eyes.

"You're Head Girl!" Ginny exclaimed. She smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Good job Hermione you deserved it." I said sincerely. I stared at her and admired how beautiful she looked when she blushed like she was now. I examined her every part: her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. _I wish I could just kiss those lips…_ I shook my head at this thought. Hermione and I are just friends nothing more and we will never be anything more. I frowned slightly and covered it up with a laugh. 

 "What are you laughing about Harry?" Hermione questioned suspiciously despite her good mood.  

"Nothings wrong." I answered and absent mindly stuck my hand into my envelope. I pulled out my school list and heard a small thud on the table. There was a shiny thing that reflected off the sunlight and shined into my eyes. The object that had fallen onto the table came from my envelope. I glanced at the small item and studied it cautiously. I read the initials H.B. I was shocked and you could see it on my face.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked curiously. He saw the pin I was staring at and took it in his hand. I watched him as he read the pin and also became shocked. "Head Boy!" He exclaimed.

Everyone's attention turned towards me and I couldn't help but have a blank expression on my face.   

"What did you say Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's Head Boy." Ron replied. 

"Wow, Harry!" Ginny said happily. "I'm so happy for you."

I was speechless. All I could do was stare into Hermione's coffee brown eyes for answers, which I could tell was also shocked and confused by the news. 

"But this can't be right" I muttered under my breath. Ron grabbed my envelope and examined whom it was addressed to.  

"Nope it's for you." Ron said proudly. Silence fell over us for next couple of minutes until Mr. Weasly broke it.

"That's great Harry!" Mr. Weasley said and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Uhh…thanks." Was all I managed to say.

"Harry this means we're both Head Boy and Girl." Hermione said almost shyly yet nervously.

"Ya." I said and grinned. Hermione smiled back and came up to me. She leaned towards me and gave me a hug then a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"This is great." Mrs. Weasley said. "At least you two get to share a dormitory with a friend and not a stranger."

I saw Hermione blush at this comment and looked the other way and I swear I saw a hint of jealousy in Ginny's eyes, but it was probably my imagination. But still Mrs. Weasly was right. Head Boy and Head Girl shared their own dorm with separate bedrooms, a connected bathroom and one common room all to themselves.  I smiled to myself in my head and suggested Ginny to open her envelope to change the subject.

Ginny opened her envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment. She observed the two pieces of paper and had a look of confusion.

"Why do I have the sixth and seventh year supply lists?" She asked.

"Maybe its for next year honey." Mr. Weasley replied.

Ginny reached into her envelope again and pulled out another piece of paper.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter." She said.

"Well read it dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay." Ginny answered and read the letter out loud.  "We are pleased to inform you that you are being given an option to advance to the next, and final grade at Hogwarts. We understand if you wish to remain in your current level and if you do decide to advance please inform us immediately and send an emergency owl to us. Thank you." Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore."

"What does that mean?" Ron demanded.

"It means she has an option to skip her sixth year and go straight to her seventh year." Hermione answered. 

Ron's jaw dropped in disbelief. " What? Why does she get to skip a year?" he said.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders unable to answer his question.

"Ginny this is wonderful! You're the first Weasley to skip a year!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly and began to smother Ginny with kisses.

"Hermione why didn't you receive that kind of letter?" Ron asked.

"That's what I liked to know to." I said.

"Well, if you must know," Hermione said. "I did recieve one I just choose not to go through with it."

"If that was me, I would of done it in a heart beat." Ron said.    

"But why didn't you take it Hermione?" I questioned.

"I couldn't just leave** you **behind now could I?" She answered.

"Me?" I said. 

"I- I mean," Hermione said and began to blush. " I couldn't leave the two of you behind."

"Ya. You're right." I replied. I stared into Hermione's eyes but she broke our connection and spoke to Ginny instead. 

"So are you going to accept the offer?" Hermione said. Ginny nodded. "Great! Then you've got to send an owl with your reply. I'll help you."

Ginny smiled at Hermione and thanked her.

"We must celebrate!" Mr. Weasley said.

"But how?" Ron asked. "We have to buy our supplies for school."

"I'll take care of that." His mother answered. "I'll go buy all the materials while the rest of you celebrate and I'll meet you there."

Everyone agreed with her plan and got ready to go out and leave.

"Mom is it ok if I invite Lavender to come with us?" Ron asked.

"Of course honey. What ever pleases you." Mrs. Weasley said. 

Ron grinned widely and ran up the stairs to send an emergency owl to his girlfriend Lavender.

"I should get going," Mrs. Weasley said. "I need to buy all of your supplies."

I watched as Mrs. Weasley left for the door but I followed her and handed her a bag of coins for the supplies. She nodded at me and left. I went back inside the Burrow and saw Lavender had already arrived.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"Hi." I said and smirked.

"I think we should also get going," Mr. Weasley said. We all agreed and left to celebrate our good news.

The next morning we were on the train for the last time to Hogwarts. Hermione and I found an empty compartment and settled in it. Ron was off with Lavender in another compartment. We remained silent throughout most of the trip.

 Last night had gone by in a blink of an eye I didn't remember anything except that we had a barbecue at the beach but everything else was a blur to me except for one thing.

**Flashback**

_"Harry lets take a walk." Hermione said and grabbed my hand. She dragged me next to the water. We remained silent for a bit but I started laughing._

_"What?" she asked._

_"I just remembered when we walked in on Ron and Lavender snogging in an empty class room last year. He was so embarrassed that we saw him."_

_Hermione giggled._

_"I remember." She said._

_Hermione and I continued to walk hand in hand and stopped to watch the setting sunset. The ocean turned a beautiful red color from the setting sun. I stared at Hermione the whole time paying no attention to the dazzling sun in front of us._

_"Hermione." I whispered in her ear. She looked into my eyes when she heard her name._

_"Yes Harry?"_

_I leaned in closer to her our faces inches apart. I saw Hermione's eyes widen at my actions but closed her eyes. I inched closer to her every second not wanting to spoil the moment but the kiss she waited for never came._

_"Hermione." Ginny yelled. Hermione opened her eyes and pushed me away._

_"Umm…" Hermione muttered. "I have to go." She jogged away and left me alone. I stared at her back until she disappeared from sight and sighed._

**End of Flashback**

I stared at Harry who looked like he was in a trance. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was sleeping but I knew he wasn't. I took a deep breath and glared outside the window. _Last night was so… I don't know what to call it. It was so romantic and magical but at the same time a bit weird. We were so close to kissing for the first time, I know we've kissed before but not in a romantic way, just as friends. I wonder if Ginny hadn't interrupted us what would of happened? _I sighed out loud and stopped thinking of the past. I heard Harry groan and turned my attention to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He responded back.

I stared intently into his emerald green eyes that looked so innocent. He stared back at me but soon broke off his gaze and suddenly became interested with the ground.

"Hermione look. About last night I didn't mean to put you in that position." Harry said calmly. "Maybe I was just buzzed from the butter beer but I just want you to know I didn't mean anything I did. It was nothing."   

It was nothing? Everything he did or almost did meant nothing? But it meant something to me. I thought Harry had felt something last night but I guess I was wrong.

"It's okay Harry. I understand perfectly." I said but inside I didn't understand at all.

Harry nodded at me and grinned. 

We heard a knock at the door and welcomed who ever it was, in. It was Ron and Lavender.

"Hi." Lavender greeted and took a seat next to me.

"We're going to be arriving soon." Ron said.

Harry nodded at him and offered him to sit down. Ron sat down and spoke again. 

"Bloody hell!  We're already in our last year. It seems like this is the first time we're going to Hogwarts and not our last."

We all agreed with him when the train came to a stop.

"We better get off." I said. "Professor Dumbledore wants to meet Harry and me before the feast."

"Okay. We'll see the two of you later." Lavender said. "Come on Ron let's go." They went and left Harry and me alone.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked politely but also sweetly. I nodded at him and we left the train.

We met Professor Dumbledore in his office.

"Harry, Hermione!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome back."

 I smiled at him and saw Harry walk up to him and gave him a handshake.

"Harry I know why you're wondering why I chose you to be Head Boy." Dumbledore declared.

"You read my mind." Harry said.

"Well as you know, I didn't chose you to be a prefect back in your fifth year but it was my plan all along to make you Head Boy in your final year." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"YOU deserved it Harry and you too Ms. Granger." Dumbledore replied.

I blushed a dark crimson color and grinned.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you two was to talk about your duties as Head Boy and Girl. Also I wanted to make it clear what the plan would be when your class will be leaving for your exams."   

_Leaving? _

"Leaving?" Harry asked as though he read my mind.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "This year for your N.E.W.T.S. you'll be sent to an island for a sort of a survival challenge. On the island there are certain challenges and depending on how well you handle the situation that is how you will be graded."

"But why?" I muttered.

"That is because the Ministry of Magic decided that since you are learning magic you should put it into play of what you learned." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." I said a bit shocked.

"So it's a bit like the Tournament back in my fourth year." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you are correct Harry."

"This is great." Harry said.

I smiled at Harry and he grinned back.

"As I was saying." Dumbledore said. "While at the island you will still have to do your duties and watch the premise."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"A month from tonight." He said.

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Three months." Dumbledore said smiling.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

"You will have replacements while you are gone." Dumbledore said. "Oh and your dorm is near the Griffindor tower except it is down the hall you make a left then a right up the stairs take the left path and go up another stack of stairs make another left and you'll see your portrait hole. The password is chocolate frogs."

Harry stood there confused by I said I understood.

"Okay, I think that's it and your shift starts tomorrow night at nine to eleven thirty. You're dismissed." Dumbledore said.

We left Dumbledore's office and went to the Great Hall to have our feast.

After the feast Dumbledore excused grades first through sixth and when only the seventh years were left alone he broke the news to the rest of the class about the N.E.W.T.S. and told us we could go. Everyone was basically shocked but excited. 

Harry and I left the Great Hall and went to our **own** dorm that we shared.    

We arrived in front of a portrait of a famous dead witch and asked for the password.

"Chocolate frogs." I said. 

The portrait hole swung open. We went inside and explored our new territory.

Harry and I settled in and about an hour later ended up on the couch talking about old times.

"Ya. I remember that." I said.

Harry grinned at me. The fire's glaze reflected in Harry's eyes. I watched him even more intently.

"I remember back in the forth year my teeth became extremely large because of that spell that hit me." I said.

"I remember that." Harry said.

"I looked horrible." I said and giggled.

"I thought you were still beautiful." Harry said, barely even a whisper but I still heard him.

"What?" I asked.

Before I knew it I saw Harry leaning in closer to me and I began to panic. But honestly I wanted this to happen and here it was. It's finally coming.

Harry leaned even closer and I could feel his hot breathe on my neck. I closed my eyes but Harry snapped his eyes open and stared at me.

_Did I do something wrong?_ I wondered.

"There's someone knocking at door." Harry said  almost regrettably. 

I stood up from the couch and stared at Harry but he avoided my gaze by staring into the fire that burned so brightly. _Another opportunity missed._      

I walked over to the Portrait hole and opened it. I saw the person standing there, their face hidden.

"Hi." The person said and stepped out of the dark and revealed their identity.

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it and **please review**!

~Ayaka620


	2. Denial

One More Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with the 2nd chapter and thank you for all the great reviews. I'm really happy that you liked the plot of my story and hope you like this chapter too. Oh and before I forget I just want to let you know that Harry has a lot of dark thoughts in this chapter. He also loses temper quite often just like in the 5th book. (OotP) Hermione also begins to question the way she feels about Harry and…ok I better stop before I spoil what's going to happen. Okay gone and read the story…hehe.

PS Remember this a Drama/Romance fic and trust me there's a lot of drama in this chapter. So **please** don't get mad at me.

*~***~*

I heard Hermione squeal and I walked over to the portrait hole, which was where she was.

"Hermione, who's at the door?" I questioned and turned towards the entrance of the portrait hole. I saw the least unexpected person standing there. "Krum!" I yelled in astonishment.

"Hello Harry." Krum said and smiled grimly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared coldly at him. I stalked over to Hermione's side and he stared at me with innocent eyes.

"Vat's vrong Harry/" he asked.

__

You're the problem that's what! You interrupted my second opportunity to kiss Hermione! I thought,but didn't say this, instead I replied; "Nothing." 

"Oh. Okay I thought you vere going to be sick Harry." Krum said. "You looked sort of sick by the vay you vere looking at me."

I sniggered at him and looked away in embarrassment, but in the corner of my eye I saw Hermione looking back and fort between Krum and me. I glanced at Hermione and could tell that she was angry at the way I was acting but when I met her gaze she avoided me and turned in the other direction and spoke to Krum.

"So Viktor what are you doing here?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"First, vay I come in Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked politely.

"Of course Viktor how rude of me not to invite you in." Hermione said, flushed. "Come in." 

She stepped aside and Krum proceeded in.

"Let's sit by the fireplace." Hermione suggested and led Krum to the couch. I followed the two of them and decided to remain standing while they sat down.

"So what are you doing here Viktor?" Hermione repeated.

"That's what I'd liked to know." I said coldly.

Hermione looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Umm… any way what are you doing here Viktor?" She asked sweetly.

Krum smiled at her and spoke.

"Yes. The reason I came her vas to tell you that I'll be going vith you?"

"Going where?" Both Hermione and I said at the same time.

"On your trip of course." Krum said proudly.

"What do you mean Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Dumbledore didn't tell you yet, I suppose. Vell, I might as vell tell you now because you vill know sooner or later." Krum said. "Vhen you're at the island during your N.E.W.T.S. you vill be judged throughout most of the time you're there."

"So you're saying we're being watched?" Hermione said. Krum nodded at her question and laughed.

"Vell of course. How else can they grade you, without vatching how vell you do in action." Krum replied. 

"How are they going to watch us?" Hermione said curiously.

"They cast a spell on the island vith secret invisible cameras, so they could vatch your every movement on the island, except there's no cameras in your cabins and in the bathrooms for privacy purposes." He answered.

"So where do you come to play in all of this? I said rudely.

"I thought you'd figure it out by now." Krum said mockingly towards me, but Hermione didn't notice and began to speak again.

"Are you going to be watching us Viktor?" She said.

"Yes. I'm going to be one of the judges vatching all of you and I'm also going to help you vatch premise."

"I don't think it's necessary for you to help me watch the island Viktor. After all I have Harry with me to help me out. As you know we're both Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione said.

"I am vell aware of that Herm-own-ninny but Dumbledore has still asked me to help the two of you out."

"Why'd Professor Dumbledore ask you to be a judge." I asked snobbishly.

"Harry don't be rude." Hermione said and I began to blush in embarrassment. 

"Vell, honestly I don't know vhy Dumbledore chose me to be a judge but vhen I remembered it vas your year to take the N.E.W.T.S. So I said yes cause I haven't seen you in such a long time and I vanted to spend some time vith you again."

I saw Hermione's eyes light up at this remark and she smiled kindly at him. Krum smiled back and I frowned at the two of them.

"You would take any job if Hermione was there or you would do anything for her if it was related to her in any way." I said rudely.

Hermione shot an angry look at me and spoke. "Yes. It is flattering that you would do that for me Viktor." She announced and grasped Krum's hand when I was looking at the two of them. Hermione gave his hand a small squeeze and he squeezed back. I scowled at the sight of the two of them and felt my heart being crushed. 

__

How could she do that? Just less than a half an hour ago we almost kissed. It feels like she's cheating on me but the thing is we **aren't** together and she does have the right to do what ever she wants to. Yet, it still hurts so much to watch them but I don't want her to see that her actions are effecting me. 

"So you've taken an interest in Pinnocio." I said mockingly, and instantly regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth. 

I watched as Hermione's jaw dropped and she dangerously narrowed her eyes at me. She stood up from the couch and spoke to Krum whom was covering up his long, crooked nose with his hand. "Excuse me Viktor." She said. "Harry may I speak with you?"

"Why don't you say, what you have to say to me, in front of Krum?" I said without thinking.

"I want to speak to you in private." Hermione snapped.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door, locked it, and cast a silencing spell on the room so that Krum wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about.

"Sit down Harry." She said coolly but I remained standing and faced her face to face.

"You know if you wanted to get me in bed, you could have just said so." I said trying to crack a joke while I raised a flirtaous eyebrow at her at the same time and smirked. Hermione just stared at me in disbelief and in disgust.

"Harry I'm serious!" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

__

Good going Harry. You've pissed her off. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered in an apologetic tone and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" She asked with her eyes still closed. "Lately you've been acting really different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad-" I began but Hermione interrupted me and started to speak again.

"I mean when Viktor came, you suddenly became all mean and rude, but that's not the only time when you've become…not yourself." 

What do you mean, I haven't been myself? The only time I've become different was when Krum came here, but I didn't say this. I just remained silent and gazed at her beautiful face.

"Harry… I noticed for the past few days or maybe even the past few weeks you've been acting somewhat different towards me." Hermione said in what seemed like an almost sad manner.

"Huh?" I said out loud, obviously confused.

"Harry I feel every time I'm alone with you it's like you want to tell or do something to me and that makes me sort of uncomfortable around you but…"

"Hermione how can you not feel comfortable around me!?" I bursted out loud. "We've been friends for such a long time, seven years to be exact and you can't even feel comfortable around me!"

Hermione's eyes shot open and I could see that they were red and filled with unshed tears. "That's why Harry!" She yelled. "Look at yourself. You're losing your temper over a simple discussion."

"Simple?" I yelled back at her. "Basically what you're saying is that you have a problem with me!"

"No, Harry that's not what I said!" Hermione said, still refusing to let her tears fall to her face. "I don't have a problem with you Harry. It's your attitude."

"Same difference." I said, my temper boiling. 

"No. There's a big difference Harry. I know deep down inside you is the Harry I know and it's not the person right before my eyes."

"But I am myself Hermione!" I shouted.

"No you're not Harry, for one thing the Harry I know wouldn't be yelling at me nor would he act this way towards me."

"So how do you want me to act Hermione?" I bellowed.

"Not like the jerk that's in front of me, that's for sure! I don't even know who you are now… Do you know what forget what I said; I **don't** know you, at least not anymore." She said slowly with tears now coming down from her coffee brown eyes and turned her back on me.

That sentence stabbed my heart and soul like a thousands knives. If she wanted to kill me she sure did a good job doing it. I wanted to speak but I was speechless. _Great Harry the girl of your dreams practically hates you. _I thought bitterly and felt tears coming to the surface_. Don't let her see you cry! _I yelled at myself in my head_. I can't handle this I have to get out of here, away from her._

I looked at her once more, her back was still turned towards me but I could tell she was crying even though she was silent because I could see her tears falling to ground. I couldn't stand the fact that I was the one who made her cry so I dashed out of her bedroom, and past Krum who was still covering his nose. I exited out of the portrait hole and into the deserted hallways.

I walked around the corridors not knowing what to do but I did know I needed to go somewhere where I could think but the question was where. Maybe the library, but no there might be people there. I thought long and hard about the perfect place to be alone at, when it hit me. I decided to go to secret spot. It was just a bit past the Quiditch fields, and up the mountains. But the great thing about it was the scenery, it viewed the entire lake and you could most of the school from there. Only one other person knew about the place besides me and fortunately it wasn't Hermione. 

It took me about twenty minutes to walk to the spot and luckily no one was around the area to see where I was headed. Trees hid the spot and it wasn't very noticeable. Actually it was pretty ordinary, but once you were there you'd know it wasn't.

When I arrived there I took a look around to make sure no one followed me or if someone else had discovered this place but there was no one there except me. I sat down underneath a tree and closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply and exhaled out slowly and completely.

W_hat am I going to do about the situation between Hermione and I? _I thought. _I really need to patch things up between the two of us and it hurts so bad that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I need help. I can't lose her, even though the way I feel about her is more than friendship, I just can't. I rather give up on any hope of us being together than losing my friendship with her. There's nothing in the world more important to me than her. I just want her…_

"What should I do?!" I yelled out loud and heard my voice echo amongst the mountain walls.

"Harry?"

I turned my attention to the voice and sighed in relief.

"Hey Ginny." I said

"Hi Harry." Ginny responded. "You sound really frustrated."

"I am." I replied and signaled her to take a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione and I had a fight."

"Then go make everything up with her."

"It's not that simple Gin."

"How so?"

"She doesn't want to have to do anything with me and she said she doesn't know me anymore." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry. If there's anything I could do for you jut say the word." Ginny said sincerely.

"It's okay Gin. Just thanks for listening."

"Ok."

"So let's get a new subject. Umm… what are you doing up here Gin?" I asked.

"I just needed a place to think, you know how I suddenly became a seventh year and all." Ginny said.

"Ya. I know what you mean." I sad in sad tone but tried to cover it up with cheerful laugh.

"You're really down about what happened between you two." Ginny stated.

"Is that obvious?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

I grinned at her and laughed, I mean I really laughed. For next ten minutes or so we both remained quiet and just stared at the beautiful scenery. I continued to stare at the open lake with the moon shining freely on it when the reflection of moon shined into the water and bounced off it. The reflection shined onto Ginny and caught the corner of my eye.

I gazed at Ginny and admired how pretty she's become over the years. She's become a woman and I wonder why I never noticed how dazzling she looks. Maybe it was because I always saw her as Ron's little sister or maybe it was the fact that I was all over Hermione, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the present.

__

Well, if it is the present I might as in well take this opportunity to get to know Ginny a bit better. I built up my courage and slowly placed my left arm around her shoulder. I encouraged her to lean into me by giving her a slight shove with my hand that was wrapped around her, that it was okay. She hesitated at first but gave in and leaned against my chest. She felt so small around my arm and I too felt hesitant at first to lean against her but did it anyway. If someone who didn't know us, saw us like this they'd think Ginny and I were a couple in love but they'd be wrong. Ginny and I don't have those kinds of feelings towards each other but then again it would be nice to be loved in return, for once. 

I laid in bed the next morning, and remembered what occurred the night before. Harry and I had a fight and I said I didn't know him, at least, not anymore. Why did I say such a stupid thing but he did deserve what I said, I suppose. He was acting like such a jerk when Viktor came…Oh. That's right Viktor did come last night and I recall that when Harry left he came into my bedroom after about twenty minutes. He saw me crying on my bed and tried to comfort me even after how Harry treated him. But then again that was Harry and not I. Viktor left after I told him I was okay and even after he left. I stayed up in bed waiting for Harry to come back. I wanted to talk things out with him but he never came back to the tower and I knew this `cause I'd just fallen asleep a little less than an hour ago but was woken up by my alarm clock.

__

Harry where are you? I wondered. _I hope you didn't do anything stupid_. But this thought made me even more worried so I rushed to get ready and immediately left for the Great Hall for breakfast. Mostly everyone was already there and I searched the Griffindor table for Harry but he wasn't there. I took a seat next to Lavender and asked her if she knew where Harry was.

"No. Why did something happen?" Lavnder questioned.

I told her everything, from when Viktor came to when we got into a fight and up until he never came back.

It's okay Hermione. He's probably just dawdling somewhere." Lavender said trying to cheer me up. 

I nodded and smiled at her when I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards us. I turned around and saw Harry walking to us with Ginny just trailing behind him. They both had bits of leaves and twigs in their hair and their robes were both ruffled and a bit dirty. My smile turned upside-down into a frown at the sight of them.

Harry sat down next to Neville whom was on my right side and Ginny sat down next to Lavender who was on my left.

"Ginny where did you come from?" Lavender asked.

"Places." She answered.

"No really." Lavender said.

"Is my brother around?" Ginny asked while looking around the table.

"No." Lavender said. "He slept in."

"Okay then." Ginny said.

"So what happened?" Lavender demanded.

"We sort of slept together." Ginny said lowering her voice. 

I started to panic and began to wonder why Harry had done such a thing even he isn't that irresponsible.

"You what?" Lavender squealed.

"Not the way your thinking Lavs. We didn't do anything bad we just fell asleep in each other's arms under the stars." Ginny responded.

"So that explains the leaves and twigs. You went with Harry to your secret hiding spot didn't you?" Lavender said.

They have a secret hiding spot? I thought.

"He was already there when I arrived. He was there thinking about-" Ginny stopped half way through her sentence and stared at me as if she just realized I was there.

"Umm…never mind." She mumbled under her breath.

I opened my mouth to speak to her but Malfoy came strolling towards our table. He looked so clean and formal like he always did and he glanced between Ginny and Harry.

"Fucked Weasley in the bushes. Didn't you Potter?" Malfoy said and laughed.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Harry said coldly.

Malfoy began to wag his finger at Harry. "Tisk, tisk, Potter. You should watch your language."

"You should take your own advise Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Hey look Potter or should I say fucker. Your fuckee is trying to defend you. Aww… how sweet, it makes me sick." Malfoy said and spat saliva out onto the middle of the table. 

"Just go away Malfoy." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jealous are you?" Malfoy replied. "You're jealous because Potter fucked Weasley, aren't you Granger."

I remained silent and stared at Malfoy with hatred. "I am not jealous Malfoy."

"Denial." Malfoy said. "I know you're jealous Granger, I could see it in your eyes."

"What you see in my eyes isn't jealously Malfoy, its hatred for you."

"That hurt Granger." Malfoy said. "You should be punished." He stuck out his wand at me and smirked.

__

Iscowled at him when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to face a familiar face.

"Viktor!" I said in surprise. " I didn't expect to see you."

"Neither did I." Malfoy said. He placed his wand back in his pocket and backed away from our table slowly. "Looks like your boyfriend came to your rescue."

__

He's not my boyfriend but I didn't say this but remained silent and just glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy turned his back on us and left us alone. 

I exhaled in relief when I realized I had been holding my breath the whole time when Malfoy had threatened me with his wand. Luckily Vicktor came in the knick of time, and Harry and the others didn't do anything to help me out when Malfoy threatened me with his wand. _Some friends I have_.

I stood up from my seat and glanced around the table but I avoided Harry's gaze. I looped Vicktor's arm with mine and urged him to follow me.

"Lets go Viktor." I said. I turned my heel and dragged Viktor with me to go outside.

Once outside Viktor asked me what was wrong.

"Harry he-he…" I began.

"Vat happened? Did he do something to you after I left?"

"No. Its just he came in with Ginny this morning all…"

"You shouldn't let him bother you, Herm-own-ninny."

"I know it's just it really bothers me that he would do something like that to Ginny, I mean she's so young. I wouldn't think he would do such a thing and you know take advantage of her."

"He slept with her?" Viktor asked.

"Honestly I don't know, but it sort of seemed like he did."

"I didn't."

I turned around and saw Harry's eyes staring dangerously at me.

"Harry I…"

A/N: Ok sorry but that's the end of that chapter. Please don't get mad at me for leaving you hanging and please tell me if you think I'm going to fast with the story cause I'll slow it down or make a few changes for your likings. You can also e-mail me at Nekoi20@aol.com if you have any questions for me about the story or any thing else that's got you curious. Ok please be a responsible reader and review!

~Ayaka620 

__


	3. Sorrow and Lies

One More Chance

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey everybody!! I'm back with the 3rd chapter. I finally have some free time on my hands cause spring break's out! Yup so what could I say… Oh! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm really glad you like my story but please continue to R&R cause I really like reading your comments about my story. Again I'd like to remind you that Harry has a bit of a temper at times so hopefully you'll bear with me, but in this chapter Harry's perspective changes a little… Okay, let's get the show on the road!

(Reminder: P.O.V. changes)

*~***~*

I looked up into Harry's eyes and met his gaze, but he stared coldly at Viktor and me.

"Harry." I began but he interrupted me.

"Did you actually think I would take advantage of Ginny and sleep with her? You heard her yourself. We didn't do anything and here you are talking behind my back with **him**." Harry said.

"Harry you don't understand." I said.

"I understand perfectly, Hermione. You don't give a shit about me, that's what." Harry said and wore a silent mask.

__

How could Harry treat me like this? I thought. _He's usually never like this._

"You're the one vho doesn't give a shit about Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor yelled.

__

I don't want Viktor to get involved in this. I thought and turned to face him.

"Viktor please let me handle this, I can do it." I whispered into his ear.

"But, Herm-"

"Please. Viktor, I can solve my own problems." I said and gave him a pleading look.

He smiled at me and nodded to say that he understood.

I beamed back at him and took a deep breath before turning to Harry. I met Harry's gaze but there was no emotion in his eyes or face. 

"Harry, what do you mean I don't care about you? I mean how could you say that? We've been friends for seven years now and I would assume that our friendship is strong enough to surpass problems like these."

There was no reply from him. He just remained emotionless. His face remained blank and I searched his eyes for answers but all I could find was a lost stare. 

"Harry after you left last night I waited for you. I wanted to talk things over, but you didn't come back." I said calmly. "Don't you see? I wanted to fix this little problem between us."

"Little?" Harry questioned.

His voice startled me. Something I said had struck a cord with him and brought him back to reality. His face was now filled with anger and at the same confusion.

"If I recall, last night you said you didn't know me anymore." Harry snapped.

I was shocked, not at him but at myself… _Did I really say that to him last night? _I questioned myself_. Well, I mean I know I did, but I didn't think it would effect him that much. I said it in the spur of the moment and I thought he would forget about it or at least not take it seriously._

I looked at Harry but his expression had turned into a sad yet angry appearance.

"What you said to me last night, stabbed my heart and soul like a thousand knives and I was so hurt that you would say such a thing to me." Harry said as his features began to soften. " I felt that our friendship together was worth nothing to you, but one thing I 'd like to say to you is that I would never hurt you the way you've hurt me."

Silent tears fell from my eyes and I could feel myself shaking. _He's still able to show me compassion even though I've put him through so much pain._

"Herm-own-ninny are you okay?" Viktor asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine." I said and forced myself to stop crying. _I must be strong. I can't let this get me down._ I thought, and let one last tear fall from my eyes. 

I turned my attention back to Harry and sighed.

"Hermione, last night I sought comfort and usually I would turn to you for it, but you were the one who caused me sorrow in the first place." 

"Harry." I said.

"Please let me finish Hermione." Harry said in a calm tone, not raising his voice over mine. 

I nodded my head and let him continue.

"I spoke to Ginny about our problem and of course she told me to make up with you, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Last night I sorted out my feelings for you, about us and I know you don't share the same feelings as I do for you."

__

You're wrong. I thought. _Harry I do care for you the same way you do for me, _but I did not say this because I realized that Viktor was still there and I didn't exactly want to proclaim my love for Harry in front of him.

When I thought Harry was finished talking I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard his voice once more.

"I know that our relationship will never be the same after what happened last night, and I understand why."

"What?" I murmured in confusion.

"Hermione, haven't you been listening? I know we'll always be friends but I know, and I know you do too, that we'll never be more than that."

"Harry no! You don't know what you're saying." I said and walked up to him. Tears fell from my eyes as he embraced me in a hug, in his arms. I began to pound his chest in anger, but I knew it wasn't hurting him one bit. Harry grabbed my arms to stop me from pounding him and gently leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw Viktor's face become jealous but I didn't care. I only wanted Harry.

Harry lifted my chin and made me face him. "I know you're angry with me right now and I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, but…"

"Stop pushing me away Harry, I know you care for me." I said in between small sobs.

"Yes. I do care for you Hermione, you might even say I love you." Harry said and I smiled at this comment. 

"but just as a friend and nothing more." he said finishing his sentence. 

I stared at Harry in disbelief, and tried to meet his gaze but he avoided me.

"It's not true." I stated.

"But it is." Harry said in an almost what sounded like a regretful tone.

"But Harry last night on the couch and at the beach, you were staring at me with such affection, I know you were feeling love or something of that sort."

"Yes it may be true." Harry said and I looked up at him searching for any kind of hope. "But now that is untrue."

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" I choked out.

"That-That I don't love you any more."

Harry stood there and stared into my coffee brown eyes, looking for ways to explain this to me.

"I mean, I'll always love you as a friend… but if we were to become something much more it would be great, but what if it didn't work out. Would you hate me then? Honestly I prefer not to find out. I don't want to destroy our friendship and I would rather have you as a friend than one not at all." 

I was unable to speak and stepped back out of Harry's grasp. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes. He gazed at me apologetically and turned my body towards him. 

I pushed Harry away from me and just stood there glaring at him. We held each other's gaze for a few more moments before he dropped his head in defeat and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled and walked away.

A few minutes passed before I was able to regain my composure. I let everything Harry said to me sink in and saddened at the thought, that I knew I wasn't the person Harry loves anymore.

Viktor walked up from behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and began to rub my shoulders to try to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Herm-own-ninny. Is there any vay I can help you, cause if there is I'll do it." Viktor said.

"It's okay Viktor. I think I just need time to think and be alone for awhile." I said in low tone. 

"Viktor I think I'll be heading to class now." I said and avoided looking into his eyes. I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes.

"Of course." he said and walked away.

I went to Potions II in a slow pace because I knew Harry would be there. I remember last year when Harry was so surprised that he had gotten into Potions II, because he thought he surely failed the O.W.L.S. test for it. I smiled to myself despite the way I was feeling, when I recalled the face he had on when he found out he passed.

I sighed and continued my journey to Potions class.

I sat down at the second to the last row and placed all of my belongs on the table in front of me.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled out when I felt a light brush against my arm. I looked up and saw Ginny staring down at me.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said. "May I sit next to you?"

"Course." I replied.

Ginny cautiously took a seat next to me and placed all her belongings on the table just as I did.

"You, know there's been rumors about us going around all morning." Ginny said a bit embarrassed yet sad at the same time.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't let that get you down especially when you know the rumors about us aren't true."

"You're right." Ginny said happily.

A few more minutes passed and we continued our conversation, but occasionally we would get glances from students that passed our table.

After a few more minutes, I started to become annoyed of all the people looking at us. It was like they were waiting for Ginny and me to do something extreme or nasty. _What do they think this is? A live porn show or something!_

My temper began to boil and Ginny could see that I was, even though I was the one who told her to keep her cool. The people around us continued to watch even though I was glaring at each and every one of them.

"Just relax Harry." Ginny whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and gave her half a smile but when I saw Hermione walk past us, I lowered my head and tried my best not to glance at her.

Ginny shook her head in confusion at my actions.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly.

"Hmm." I replied without lifting my head to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I didn't answer her and just remained silent.

Ginny leaned into me and I felt her hot breathe on my skin. The people who were watching us, including Hermione, tensed up. 

"Does this have anything to do with Hermione?" Ginny whispered into my ear, before going back to her original sitting position.

I slightly nodded at her and continued to look down at the ground.

"Tell me about it." Ginny said and at the same time she grabbed my hand to comfort me. My hand was lying onto of the table, and when she held my hand everyone saw it.

Hermione who watched this happen turned around and faced the front when she saw Ginny hold my hand. She was obviously hurt by this. _I'm sorry Hermione_. I thought sadly.

"I'll tell you later Gin, but not now okay?" I said in a low voice.

She nodded and at the same time let go of my hand.

"Sure Harry." Ginny said with a grin and turned in her seat to face the front.

I exhaled out loud, when Snape came bursting into the classroom.

"Quiet class." Snape said.

He stood at the front of the classroom and glanced at everyone.

"As all of you seventh years know. This year the N.E.W.T.S. will be taken a bit earlier than expected. I have only one month to prepare you all for the test, so the next few weeks will be quite rough, if I don't say so myself.." Snape said and smirked evilly. "This means you must concentrate, and pay attention in class if you want pass your N.E.W.T.S."

"Today we will be working on an invisibility potion. Who knows if on the island you might need to become invisible from dangerous events…"

Hermione rose her hand in the air and Snape called upon her.

"Professor, are you trying to say that we will be using potions on the island?" She asked.

"That is what I just said Ms. Granger." Snape said coldly. 

Hermione frowned at the way Professor Snape answered her and turned her attention away from him in anger.

"But how?" Neville said out of the blue.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Longbottom, who spoke without permission." Snape snapped.

Neville squirmed from Snape's reaction and shrunk in his seat in embarrassment.

I watched as Ginny frowned, who was worried about how Neville was being teased. She glared at Snape and shot her hand into the air.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?" Snape said.

"How do we use the potions on the island?" Ginny snapped.

Snape eyed Ginny but answered her question.

"You see Ms. Weasley. The potions you make here in class for next few weeks, will be allowed to be used on the island."

"You mean the potions we make here will be used on the island, so that we'll be graded on how well we use them over there." Malfoy interrupted.

"Precisely Mr. Malfoy." Snape said and smirked. "On the island you will have your potions with you, and during some events there, you may need to use them. And depending on how well you use your potion during that event, is how you will be graded."

When Snape finished speaking everyone furiously began to whisper to each other.

"Quiet!" Snape yelled and with that the entire classroom became silent. "Now! I want you all to partner up."

I turned to my side and faced Ginny to ask her to be my partner, but I felt Snape watching my every movement. Before I opened do my mouth to speak, I heard Snape call out my name.

"Mr. Potter! It seems to me that you were about to ask Ms. Weasly to be your partner." Snape said coolly.

"So what if I am?" I challenged Snape.

He smirked at me and spoke. "We can't have that now? Now could we? Who knows if the two of you might do something **inappropriate."**

I glared at Snape but said nothing.

"I want you to pair up with Ms. Granger." Snape said.

I watched as Hermione's eyes widened at Snape's demand and spoke to him.

"But Professor, I already have a partner." Hermione argued.

"I didn't ask you if you had a partner Ms. Granger. I want the two of you to pair up now, and besides the two of you are Head Boy and Head Girl you should set a good example for your fellow classmates." Snape said.

"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione replied back.

"Good. Now the two of you get to work." Snape snapped.

After Snape finished speaking, I walked up to Hermione and found her already working on the potion without me.

"Hermione." I began but she interrupted.

"Go chop up the rabbit's foot." Hermione said without looking up from the table.

"Okay." I replied reluctantly. 

Throughout the whole class period, Hermione and I remained silent and only spoke if it was related to the subject of the potion. 

In the last few minutes before class finished, I tried to strike up a conversation but was answered only by her voice interrupting me again.

"Harry if you don't mind I rather not speak right now, but mostly not to you." 

I felt my heart squeeze at this comment but I knew what I said to her earlier had hurt even more so I just remained silent for the remainder of the class.

During lunch and dinner Hermione avoided me, and I wouldn't blame her, I would avoid myself after what I said. Luckily nobody noticed that there was a sort of rift between us, maybe except for Ginny and Krum. But then again, _I also have a right to be mad at Hermione. She said she didn't want to have anything to do with me but she also did try to make everything right between us. Bloody hell! I'm getting myself so confused._ _I need time to think by myself. _I thought.

I stood up from the table and told everyone I would be going to my dormitory. I left the Great Hall in a rush and soon found myself in front of Head Boy and Head Girl, portrait hole entrance. I mumbled the password to the painting and walked into the common room.

I stood there for a second, considering relaxing and thinking in front of the fireplace but then I soon realized Hermione would be coming up here any minute from dinner. So I decided to go up to my own room and think.

I stalked up the stairs to my room and once inside I undressed and just remained in my boxers as my attire for bed.

I sighed when I heard a door shut and realized Hermione had arrived. _What am I going to do? _I thought desperately to myself.

I stepped back and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling above me. I closed my eyes and began to reminisce in this morning's events.

****

*Flashback*

__

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" Hermione chocked out.

"That-That I don't love you anymore."

****

*End of flashback*

"That's a lie." I said to myself and drifted off to sleep.

*~***~*

A/N: That's the end of the chapter and I know, you're wishing right now that, I would hurry up and post up the next chapter…If you send me a lot of reviews telling me to hurry and post up the next chapter.. I just might…haha ::Wink:: I know this chapter seemed kind of brief and I would like to apologize for that… and Oh! Before I forget; did you notice the little hint at the end, about Harry feels, or how he **still** feels about Hermione? I bet you did. **Okay now please be a responsible reader and review**.

~Ayaka620


	4. The First

One More Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry about the late update. I had Finals and had computer problems, so I hope you except my apology. Oh and thank you for all the great reviews!! Okay now here is the fourth chapter. (Reminder: P.O.V. changes)   
  
I was awoken by a knock on my door. I groaned and placed my pillow over my head. I heard another set of knocks a few seconds later, but they soon began to fade.  
  
A couple of minutes had past, when I felt a slight shake on my shoulders.  
  
"Harry?" A voice said.  
  
I took the pillow off my head and slowly opened my eyes, but saw a blurry image. I searched for my glasses, unable to locate it on my desk. I felt for my glasses but was only met by a soft hand, and flinched at the touch of it.  
  
Whose hand is that? I wondered.  
  
The person's hand I touched, handed me my glasses and I quickly placed them on. My vision instantly became clear and the first thing I saw were a pair of coffee brown eyes staring down at me intently. This intense stare shot chills down my spine and I automatically shivered.  
  
"Umm..." I murmured and continued to take in the beautiful features in front of me. I gazed at the person's face, which had light fair skin, full luscious lips, a perfect nose, long, curly, auburn hair and those intense coffee eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" I questioned and gazed longingly into her eyes.  
  
She nodded and hesitantly gave me a small unconfident smile. I grinned back and continued to look at her not wanting to break our gaze. I slowly got off the bed and stood up but she immediately dropped her head and blushed. I stood there in confusion when I remembered I only wore my boxers and also began to blush.  
  
My face turned into a deep crimson color, as did Hermione's as we locked up at each other.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but her voice filled the room instead.  
  
"I came in here to remind you that tonight we have our 1st premise watch at 9:30 and it is currently 9:15 so I suggest you get ready." Hermione said, her face no longer red and abashed.  
  
"Okay." I said calmly and she left my room.  
  
I sighed the moment she was no longer there and plopped back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I held my breath for a few seconds before releasing it and repeated this process for the next minute or so.  
  
Why do I have to feel this way? I thought. Why do I have to love her so damn bloody much! God!  
  
I jumped up in frustration and punched the wall next to me. I made a small dent in the wall and my knuckles began to bleed.  
  
That was brilliant. I thought sarcastically to myself.  
  
I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I sat on the floor and examined my injured hand. It throbbed in pain as I attempted to make my hand into a fist, and blew on it at the same time to ease the stinging pain. I leaned my head back and pounded it against the wall.  
  
Why did I tell her I didn't love her any more? I questioned myself and let the thought sink in deeper. I pounded my head again and sighed.  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt her." I whispered to myself, answering my own question.  
  
I slowly lifted myself off the floor with one hand, using the desk as support.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet. I let the water run for a few seconds, letting it warm up. I placed my hand under the warm, running water and the instant the water touched my open wombs, it stung even more but relief soon washed over me.  
  
After I cleaned my hand, I turned the faucet off and wiped my hand in a towel, removing the excess blood from my knuckles.  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and got ready. I grabbed my robes and Head Boy pin, as I headed out the door and into the common room.  
  
Hermione sat by the fireplace, where she waited patiently. I stood there and gazed at her while she stared longingly into the fire, not noticing I was there. She seemed at peace but cleared my throat to grab her attention.  
  
She immediately snapped her head back, as if she were in a trance, and stood up.  
  
I wonder what she was thinking about? I questioned suspiciously but my thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Good. Then lets get going shall we?" Hermione said.  
  
I nodded and followed her out of the portrait hole and into the deserted hallways. We remained silent as we continued to walk the empty corridors.  
  
I slipped my robes on and attempted to put my Head Boy badge on, but my hand could barely make a grip, and dropped it in my attempt.  
  
Hermione bent over and picked it up. She insisted that she put it on me because she could longer watch me make a fool of myself, trying to put on a simple pin.  
  
I thanked her once she finished and again, an awkward silence fell over us.  
  
I breathed in deeply and absent-mindedly ran my injured hand through my hair.  
  
I cringed in pain and unfortunately Hermione took note of it.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it."  
  
"But I am." I said and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said and dropped our gaze.  
  
"Trust me. It's nothing." I stated.  
  
A few seconds had past before either of us dared to meet each other's eyes.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but only heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"The last time," She said slowly. "The last time I trusted you, you broke my heart."  
  
I looked down but lifted my head back up.  
  
"Look Hermione." I started but she interrupted me.  
  
"No, you look Harry. I know you don't love me anymore and none of that matters anymore. I've accepted the fact that we'll be nothing more than friends." She said calmly.  
  
Hermione searched my eyes and smiled at me.  
  
"I understand now." She said, but I didn't notice the tear that rolled down her cheek, as she spoke.  
  
Hermione turned her back on me and walked away.  
  
I stood there in the empty corridors and watched her walk ahead of me. I sighed and nodded my head.  
  
She finally accepts it. I thought and followed her along.  
  
Two weeks had past since Hermione and I had the conversation about our relationship and everything had been fine so far. We both have been carrying out our duties and we still have spent a great deal of time with one another but there was this rift between the two of us...  
  
I sat down in the Great Hall with Ron on one side and Ginny on the other. We were having our daily routine when Hermione came running towards us.  
  
She had a look of excitement but at the same time a look of seriousness, on her face.  
  
"Harry." She gasped, still a bit out of breath.  
  
"Yes?" I said.  
  
"Harry!" She said again and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" I repeated.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has just informed me that we are leaving tonight." Hermione answered.  
  
"Leaving where?" I questioned.  
  
"To the island, for our N.E.W.T.S. of course." She replied excitedly.  
  
"We're what!?" Both Ron and I said at the same time.  
  
Hermione shook her head and answered, "Honestly how can the two of you not be excited about the N.E.W.T.S."  
  
"You still haven't answered our question." Ron said annoyingly.  
  
"Oh, Ron this doesn't concern you, unless-"  
  
"Unless what?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Unless Harry chooses you." Hermione said.  
  
"Choose me for what?" Ron asked, who was very confused.  
  
"You see Ronald. Harry and I must go to the island tonight, along with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"But why?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to discuss those terms with you Ronald." Hermione stated.  
  
"Discuss my arse." Ron said and glared at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, please Ronald stop acting so adolescent." Hermione snapped.  
  
"She's right Ron. You should stop being a child and grow up." Ginny chipped in.  
  
Ron now turned his attention to Ginny and glared at her but she simply rolled her eyes in response.  
  
Ron glanced at me for support but I signaled that I didn't want to get involved in their feud and gave him a little grin. He scowled at me and mumbled something under his breath about me not supporting him when it came to arguing with the girls.  
  
I smiled again and stood up.  
  
"Let's go Hermione. We should go somewhere to talk in private." I said and she nodded approvingly to my idea.  
  
She stood up and followed me out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where do you want to speak at?" I questioned.  
  
"Any where will do." She replied.  
  
I nodded and suggested we go to our dorm.  
  
"That'll do." She said.  
  
I lead the way back to our dormitory and once inside she exploded.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"This is so exciting!"  
  
"What's so exciting Hermione?" I questioned.  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.  
  
"Harry." She began. "We're leaving tonight to the island."  
  
"But why?" I asked. "We still have two weeks to prepare for our exams, and I need the time to study a bit more."  
  
"Honestly Harry, do you actually think I would believe you when you say that you're going to study." Hermione said and smirked.  
  
"For one thing Hermione I'm not Ron." I stated and she smiled at this comment. "And I have you to help me."  
  
After this last comment she looked down and blushed.  
  
I think she took it the wrong way. I thought. I don't want to hint that I still have feelings for her. Great, this exactly what I didn't want to happen because she's moved on...  
  
"Umm..." I murmured.  
  
Hermione looked up and grinned.  
  
"It's okay Harry. I know what you meant. We're just friends right?" She said and smiled again.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely." I said but in my head I was yelling "NO!" Yet at the same time I thought that this is the way it's meant to be. We're meant to be friends and nothing more.  
  
"Okay. Now back to what we were discussing." Hermione said. "We are to leave tonight to the island."  
  
"But why so urgent?" I interrupted.  
  
Hermione sighed and stared deeply into my eyes. "Honestly Harry, Dumbledore hasn't even told me why? All he said was that we were going to receive extra training at the island but he hasn't told me why we need the training."  
  
"Training?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes training. Which leads me to the next piece of information I need to inform you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore said we both need a partner for training. He also said that we could choose our own partner."  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"What about us?" Hermione said and raised a curious eyebrow at me, which made my cheeks flush slightly.  
  
"Umm..." I stammered. "I mean to say we're Head Boy and Head Girl. Don't you think we should be partners?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but grinned and said "Yes I know, but Dumbledore said that we both should have a partner. But he hasn't given me the reason why."  
  
I nodded and glanced at Hermione but she immediately looked down to avoid my eyes.  
  
We remained silent for a bit until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to invite Ginny." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to invite Ginny. What about you, are you going to invite Ron?"  
  
"I am but I don't know if he'd want to go, especially the way he reacted earlier."  
  
Hermione half smiled and turned around. She began to walk toward the staircase but, stopped, then turned back to me and spoke.  
  
"I'm going to get packed and I think you should too."  
  
"Ok." I answered and also began to walk toward the staircase, where Hermione still stood.  
  
I stopped walking and offered her to walk up first. She agreed and went ahead. I followed after her and when we reached the top, she told me we would meet in half an hour at the common room.  
  
I gave her the thumbs up and she nodded at me and went into her room.  
  
Less than half an hour later I sat down on the couch in the common room, where I waited for Hermione to come.  
  
A few minutes later I finally saw Hermione at the top of the staircase. She carried a back -pack, two large textbooks and was followed by her levitating trunk.  
  
As she descended the stairs, I stood up from my seat and watched as she walked down the stairs but she missed the final step. I rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. I held her for a bit longer than necessary but didn't realize it until she started to push away from me.  
  
I stood there as my cheeks turned slightly pink, as did Hermione's.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to," I began but she interrupted me.  
  
"There's no reason for you to apologize. You saved me from falling."  
  
"I meant about holding you." I murmured softly.  
  
Hermione looked up into my eyes sadly and sighed quietly.  
  
"You don't need to apologize about that either." She said in barely a whisper and turned her back on me.  
  
My eyes widen a bit from her comment and I cautiously took a step towards her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear; "Hermione are you really over us?"  
  
There was no response from her, so I turned her around to face me, but she stared down at the ground. I lifted her chin and gazed into her face. There were tears in her eyes and they were slowly making their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione?" I questioned and continued to stare at her.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"No?" I repeated.  
  
"No. I'm not over us Harry." She said gently and returned my gaze.  
  
I kept Hermione at arm's length and stepped closer to her, our faces inches apart from each other. I stared sincerely into her eyes and caressed her cheek. She smiled through tears and held my hand, which was still on her cheek. I leaned into her and met her lips with mine for the first time.  
  
I deepened the kiss and slowly pulled her closer to me but I could feel her resisting my actions. I ignored this and continued to kiss her, but with more aggression. I felt her giving into the kiss but again she resisted and this time completely stopped. She slightly pushed me away and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Harry I can't do this." She whispered in an almost regretful tone.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" I said, confused.  
  
"Harry I love you, but we can't be together." She said.  
  
"What! Why can't we be together?" I bellowed and felt my own set of tears coming to the surface.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry but we missed our chance." Hermione said through more tears.  
  
"What do you mean we missed our chance?" I said.  
  
"Harry we had our chance to be together but we didn't act on it."  
  
"We still have a chance Hermione!" I yelled.  
  
"No we don't Harry."  
  
"But I love you Hermione. Won't you give me One More Chance?" I said and sighed.  
  
"I've already given you so many chances before Harry. We've both given each other so many chances before and we kept messing up."  
  
"Aren't we allowed to make mistakes Hermione?" I said. "I'm not perfect and you should know that."  
  
"Of course I know that you're not perfect Harry, I'm not either."  
  
"Then my can't we erase our mistakes and start over Hermione?" I said.  
  
"Because it's too late Harry." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why is it to late Hermione? I want to understand why." I shouted and glared at her.  
  
Hermione looked at me and took a deep breath and said, "Because I'm with Viktor..."  
  
"You're what?" I breathed out.  
  
"Harry I meant to tell you sooner but,"  
  
"But what Hermione?!" I yelled.  
  
"Harry please stop yelling." She said calmly.  
  
"Do you know what Hermione? The reason I didn't want to be with you before was because I didn't want hurt you again and the funny thing is you're the one who hurt me this time... again." I said.  
  
"Harry it was never my intention to hurt you and I thought I was over you, but I just couldn't get you out of my mind. And I still can't get you out of my mind." Hermione said and sighed. "Harry I don't like it when we constantly fight like this. It's too much."  
  
Hermione glanced at me but I had an angry expression on my face.  
  
We remained silent for a few more minutes until I spoke.  
  
"Maybe you're right Hermione." I said coldly. "We shouldn't be together."  
  
"Harry..." She murmured as tears ran down her face.  
  
"No Hermione. You said it yourself we can't be together. I guess we're just not meant not be." I said.  
  
"Harry." She repeated but I interrupted her again.  
  
"Hermione I've only truly loved one person in my life, and I always thought I was meant to be with this person for the rest of my life, but I thought wrong." I said and glared into her eyes.  
  
She held my gaze as long as she could until she could no longer and finally broke down. I stared down at her harshly as she cried and turned my back on her and walked away.  
  
  
  
I sat on the ground and continued to cry my eyes out like a little child. I didn't have enough energy to get up so I just sat there as I whimpered.  
  
It took me several minutes to settle myself down and to regain my composure. I stood up and used the staircase rail for support to help me up.  
  
Harry...I thought. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner because if I did, maybe we could have avoided this.  
  
I sighed and picked up all of my processions off the floor, which I dropped when Harry...when Harry kissed me. I touched my lips and remembered how it felt when he had kissed me. When Harry kissed me it was something I never felt before. I can't even describe it. I thought.  
  
I shook my head and said to myself; "I can't think about Harry. I have to get over him. I'm with Viktor now."  
  
After I re-gathered my belongings I left the common room and headed for Griffindor Tower.  
  
Once I arrived in front the Griffindor portrait hole I mumbled the password, which I got from Ginny and entered.  
  
I searched for Ginny and found her sitting on the couch in the common room, alone.  
  
"Ginny." I gasped and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? I saw you just a bit over an hour ago. What happened?" Ginny said and glanced at me. "Have you been crying?"  
  
I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. She patted my back as tears began to leak through again.  
  
"Tell me what happened." She said.  
  
"Harry and I had another fight." I sobbed through tears.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"But I thought the two of you were fine."  
  
"We were. But everything just spilled out."  
  
"You told him about Viktor didn't you?" Ginny asked.  
  
I nodded again and sniffed my nose.  
  
"Don't worry about it Herm. Just give him some time and he'll come around."  
  
"But you don't understand Gin, you should have seen him. He went mad." I stated.  
  
"He was just over reacting."  
  
"He was pretty hurt." I said.  
  
"And so were you." Ginny pointed out.  
  
I looked down and nodded my head.  
  
"You really need to move on Herm, especially when you're already with Viktor."  
  
"I know but,"  
  
"But nothing Hermione. If you want your relationship with Viktor to work out, you have to get Harry out of your system."  
  
"Yeah." I replied and remained quiet for a minute but broke the silence with a different topic. "Okay Gin. I also came her to invite you to come with me to the island."  
  
"For the N.E.W.T.S.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course." I said. "Why would I joke about such a thing?"  
  
"Yes I know, but you want me to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course! I need my best friend there to help me out."  
  
"Okay I will." Ginny said and grinned.  
  
"Good then go get packed." I said excited and no longer sad.  
  
Ginny smiled again and jumped up from the couch.  
  
"You have to help me pack!" She said.  
  
I laughed and said; "Ok."  
  
Ginny and I spent the rest the afternoon packing and having more quality time until it was time to meet Professor Dumbledore.  
  
We arrived at exactly 7:30pm at Professor Dumbledore's office. And to our surprise Harry was already there with Professor Dumbledore, waiting.  
  
"Did we keep you waiting long Professor?" I questioned.  
  
"Not at all Miss Granger, and Harry had arrived just before you did so I'd say you're right on time."  
  
I grinned and walked towards him.  
  
"I assume that you invited Miss Weasley to accompany you on the trip." Dumbledore said and pointed to Ginny.  
  
"Yes sir I have." I said.  
  
"Good. Well Harry has informed me that he has invited Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes I did invite him sir but he said no." Harry replied. "I suppose he wanted more time to study."  
  
"My brother never studies." Ginny declared.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and spoke; "That's fine Harry. I have a substitute for your partner since Mr. Weasley cannot make it."  
  
"You do?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Krum will be accompanying us, and I informed him that if one of your partners didn't make it he would be the substitute. Is that fine with you Harry?" Dumbledore said and grinned.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in disgust but covered up his expression and answered; "Yes sir."  
  
"Very well. He should be arriving anytime now." Dumbledore said.  
  
A few minutes had past, when we heard a set of footsteps coming towards us. I turned around and saw Viktor standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Viktor apologized.  
  
"It's fine Viktor." Dumbledore answered.  
  
Viktor nodded and stood next to me. He whispered hello in my ear and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
I saw Harry's body tense over this and he glared coldly at the two of us.  
  
I frowned and kissed Viktor back, which seemed to make Harry even angrier.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned our attention back to him.  
  
"As you know we're going to the island for training." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir why do we need the training?" I questioned.  
  
"Because we need to prepare the four of you?"  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, Voldermort has been spotted and we need to prepare you for the worst. We need to prepare all of you."  
  
"Are we the only ones who will be getting the extra training?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. If anything happens on the island the four of you will be the ones to help the others out." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who will be training us?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Some members of the Order of the Phoenix will be training the four you, myself included. We'll be giving extremely hard training for the next two weeks. Can the four of you handle it?" Dumbledore asked seriously.  
  
"Yes." All of us answered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and spoke again. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." We all answered again but I brought up one more question.  
  
"Sir?" I said.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Where is the island?"  
  
"You know of the Bermuda Triangle correct?"  
  
"Yes." I replied. "But whenever a ship enters the area it disappears."  
  
"Precisely. The reason ships disappear there is because it has a magical border around it. Every time a ship enters the border, the ship is transported to a different region and most of the time causes the ship to be lost at sea forever, but of course we save the muggles but erase their memory of what they've seen of the magical world." Dumbledore said. "Inside the Bermuda Triangle is dozens of islands, a sort of get away for people of our world."  
  
"I understand." I said.  
  
"Very well. Now are we ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny, Viktor and I responded.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked and looked at him.  
  
Harry had no emotion on his face. He looked like an empty shell; he seemed so lost and confused.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
Harry shook his head and stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes I am." He said.  
  
Dumbledore sighed feeling satisfied and lead us to a table where a straw hat laid.  
  
"Please hold onto the hat." Dumbledore said.  
  
"A portkey sir?" Viktor asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and gestured us to grab the hat.  
  
We did as we were told and in a matter of seconds Dumbledore's office became a blurry image. It turned into a sandy beach and there were palm trees in every direction.  
  
"Please wait here." Dumbledore said and apparated away.  
  
"Wow." I murmured and looked around. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes this place is beautiful." Viktor said and stood next to me. "But not as beautiful as you." Viktor whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.  
  
Harry watched as this happened and strolled over to us. He glared at Viktor first then me. As he glared at me his green eyes darkened, and were filled with hate.  
  
"Vat do you vant Harry?" Viktor said and stepped in front of me to face Harry.  
  
Harry said nothing but continued to stare at me with hate.  
  
"I asked you a question Harry." Viktor said in a harsh tone.  
  
Harry now looked up at Viktor and stepped closer to him. Their faces were inches apart and they glared at each other with hatred.  
  
Harry stepped back, as did Viktor but Harry moved in front of him again and this time bringing a fist to Viktor's face.  
  
Viktor staggered back, his nose now bloody and red.  
  
"Viktor." I yelled and ran to his side. "Harry what's wrong with you?" I said and shoved him back.  
  
Harry did nothing but step back after I shoved him.  
  
"Harry answer me! What's wrong with you?!" I shouted.  
  
Harry just stood there with no expression on his face. No sympathy, no anger, no hate, nothing at all. He turned around and walked away but I followed after him.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled but he did nothing. He just continued to walk away.  
  
I ran ahead of Harry and blocked his way. He stopped in front of me but didn't look up at me.  
  
"Harry look at me!" I demanded but he continued to look at the ground.  
  
My anger overwhelmed me and before I knew what I was doing, my hand slapped his face.  
  
Harry stumbled back from my blow and I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.  
  
His eyes were watery with unshed tears and his face was red from my slap.  
  
"Harry?" I said in disbelief and held onto his arm but he pushed me away.  
  
Harry stalked away but I didn't go after him because I was still in disbelief of what I just saw.  
  
He was about to cry. I thought.  
  
Ginny came up to me and asked where Harry was going.  
  
I didn't respond.

"Someone should talk to him." Ginny said. "I'll go follow him."

I nodded in agreement and she smiled at me as she turned to go after Harry.

I sat on the sand alone for a few minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to meet Viktor's eyes. He was still a mess but held me in a hug. I cried silently into his chest and he patted my back to comfort me.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here for you." Viktor whispered into my hair. I nodded my head and we sat there on the sand for next fifteen minutes or so, when I heard a cough. Dumbledore stood there and smiled at me, and by this time my eyes were no longer red.  
  
I got up and faced him.  
  
"Where are Miss Weasley and Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Umm..." I mumbled but Viktor interrupted me and answered the question for me.  
  
"They vent to search the island sir. Vould you like me to look for them." Viktor said.  
  
"Yes if you don't mind. I need all of you here because I need to tell you something important."  
  
Viktor shook his head yes and spoke; "Then I'll go find them."  
  
"Very good." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Viktor began to walk away but I chased after him.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Let me look for them Viktor." I said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"Please Viktor if you care for me, you'll let me do this. I really need to talk to Harry." I said.  
  
"Okay." He said but looked reluctant.  
  
I smiled at him and walked away in search for Ginny and Harry.  
  
I followed two sets of footsteps in the sand for about ten minutes and these footsteps lead into a small forest. I continued to follow the footprints but they began to fade because the land turned from mud to gravel.  
  
I heard crashing water in the distant and soon found myself in front of a beautiful waterfall. I searched for Ginny and Harry and found them sitting next to each other on a ledge next to the water.  
  
They were deep in a conversation and didn't seem to have noticed me come. I remained quiet and hid behind a near by bush and listened to their conversation.  
  
"It's just so hard Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"I know it is Harry but you have to let go of her and open your eyes to world around you."  
  
"But my eyes are open Gin, and all I see is Hermione."  
  
"Harry you are so blind."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I mean you're so blind that you can't see that there's a person in front of you who,"  
  
"Who's what?"  
  
"Who loves you." Ginny said and reached for his hand.  
  
"Do you mean- do you mean, you..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"I love you Harry." Ginny said and gazed deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Ginny...I don't know," Harry began but was cut short when Ginny met his lips with hers...  
  
A/N: Yes that's the end of the chapter and even I'm speechless about what happened...Hehe. Okay well I hope to see all of you in the next chapter and please don 't be angry with me. Oh and **please be a responsible reader and review**.

Ayaka620


End file.
